The Monster and the Snowmobile
by Mokona the Marshmallow God
Summary: The title has NOTHING to do with the story, but then again, the story has nothing to do with the story either... R&R *Ch. 2 is up*
1. Chapter 1

The Monster and The Snowmobile  
  
Summary: The title has absolutely NOTHING to do with the story, but hey, I thought it sounded interesting. If you actually understand all of the following, well.... welcome to the club.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fuu: Once upon a time there was a fish named Norman. He liked to swim in the sea.  
  
Hikaru: I thought Norman was a jellyfish!  
  
Fuu: Norman's just a... Norman, I guess.  
  
Umi: Norman the norman? That sounds retarded...  
  
Clef: I WANT ICE CREAM!  
  
Presea: What the heck is going on here?!  
  
Fuu: I thought you were dead!  
  
Presea: I AM dead!  
  
Fuu: So what are you doing alive?  
  
Presea: Asking WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!  
  
Umi: It's national act-insane-to-make-Presea-come-back-from-the-dead-and- ask-what-the-heck-is-going-on-here day!  
  
Presea: I still don't get it!  
  
Lantis: If butterflies were actually made of butter, we'd all be bloated!  
  
Clef: IIIIIICE CREEEEEEEAAAAAAAM!!!  
  
Hikaru: Hi! I'm Hikaru! AND I'm Nova! What a coincidence!  
  
Umi: How many fingers am I holding up?  
  
Fuu: So Norman the norman rode on the friendly norman named norman to seek the legendary norman!  
  
Ferio: I'M A CUCUMBER! I'M A CUCUMBER! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME TO THE PICKLE FARM!  
  
Lantis: Am I insane?!  
  
Eagle: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!  
  
Fuu: Eagle! I thought you were dead!  
  
Eagle: So did I! What a coincidence!  
  
Tarta: Hi! I'm Tatra!  
  
Tatra: Hi! I'm Sailor Moon!  
  
Tarta: No, Tatra! You're supposed to say you're me!  
  
Tatra: Hi! I'm me!  
  
Umi: Oh I wish I were an Oscar Meyer weiner!  
  
Aska: Is today Fuu's birthday?  
  
Hikaru: That's what Eagle said!  
  
Tatra: Hi! I'm Eagle!  
  
Presea: Is it your birthday?  
  
Tatra: I don't know, ask Eagle!  
  
Lantis: But you said YOU were Eagle!  
  
Tatra: I AM, stupid!!!  
  
Mokona: ! nnb nb nb nnb nb  
  
Fuu: It's purple... TOO purple...  
  
Clef: I've been yelling for thirty minutes and I STILL haven't gotten my ice cream!  
  
Umi: That's the way the cookie crubbles!  
  
Clef: Cookies don't crubble, they crumble!  
  
Umi: Is what I say!  
  
Hikaru: How much wood would a would chuck chuck if pigs could fly?!  
  
Presea: Exactly my point!  
  
Mokona: Meow!  
  
Ryo-Ohki: Pu pu!  
  
Hamtaro: Hif hif! Hif hif!  
  
Fuu: Who turned out the lights?  
  
Everyone: SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FUU!!!  
  
Fuu: But it's not my birthday!  
  
Lantis: Then what do you expect us to do with all these candles???  
  
Tarta: OoOoOoOo! Candles!  
  
Tatra: Hi! I'm Hamtaro!  
  
Mokona: Pu puu!  
  
Mokona the Marshmallow God: Puu pu pu puu puu pa puu???  
  
Mokona: Puu! Puu puu puu!  
  
Mokona the Marshmallow God: I see..... *starts typing*  
  
[Cephiro is instantly destroyed by a pack of suicide bombers sent out by Billy the Goat. This is the last we'll ever see of the Rayearth cast]  
  
......  
  
[I hope]  
  
*at which point in time Cephiro is instantly destroyed by a pack of suicide bombers sent out by Billy the Goat*  
  
E N D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ Presea: No more sugar for you, Mokona! Me: But! but! but! I haven't finished my story yet!!! Presea: It says up there, [END]. Me: Well.... how do you know it doesn't stand for Eat Nocturnal Dolphins? Presea: Like I said, WAAAAAAY too much sugar... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ 


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------------------  
  
The Monster and the Snowmobile  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yet again, may I remind you the title and the story are both completely random and therefore you may not understand ANYTHING at all. But hey, if you can understand it, don't feel bad. You're not alone.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Part Two: In which I, The Goddess of Marshmallows, go completely insane along with the inhabitants of Cephiro*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Except, when have I NOT gone insane?  
  
I mean, one of the MAIN signs of insanity is being a teenager and buying the Hamtaro Ham-Ham Heartbreak game just for the heck of buying it and ACTUALLY PLAYING IT.  
  
BTW I wouldn't recommend that game to anyone unless they want to be driven insane by total cute-and-fuzzy-ness. It's scary, I tell you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Umi: But if it's not raining, how come it's Tuesday?  
  
Eagle: BECAUSE it's applesauce day!  
  
Presea: I'm back from the dead! AGAIN!  
  
Hikaru: OMG!  
  
Fuu: What's wrong, Hikaru?!  
  
Hikaru: The turnip greens on the eighth floor are flooding the chicken coop!  
  
Lantis: NEVER FEAR! SAILOR MOON IS HERE!  
  
Umi: Wow, Sailor Moon! Stocks sure have gone down!  
  
Lantis: That's because I eat evil for breakfast!  
  
Tatra: Hif Hif! It's Sailor Moon!  
  
Hikaru: Hurry! The Evil Doctor Swan Lake is swimming in New Hampshire!  
  
Mokona: Puu puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!  
  
Mokona the Marshmallow God: Pu? Pu puu pu pu pu Mokona?  
  
Mokona: Pu pu pu Cephiro pu puu! Puu Sailor Moon pu pu!  
  
Mokona The Marshmallow God: WHAT?! But I destroyed Cephiro with a pack of suicidal goats!  
  
Mokona: Pu pu puu....  
  
Mokona The Marshmallow God: I know what I must do: *type type*  
  
[Evil goats with chickenpox come raining from the sky delivering a plague to all of Cephiro]  
  
Mokona: Puu! Pu pu pu Puu chickenpox!  
  
Mokona The Marshmallow God: WHAT?!  
  
Mokona: Pu pu puuuuu!  
  
Mokona The Marshmallow God: I see. Then we'll just have to call in the Yaks!  
  
Mokona: Puu?!  
  
YAKS:  
  
Yak  
  
Artillery  
  
Killing  
  
Squad  
  
Mokona: Puu....... -_____-  
  
Mokona The Marshmallow God: BAKA?! Who are you calling a baka?! I know EXACTLY what I'm doing!!!  
  
Mokona: Puu puu pu pu PUUU pu pu?  
  
Mokona The Marshmallow God: Why didn't I think of that?! Hey, I just did! :)  
  
Mokona: Puu puu Mokona puu!  
  
Mokona the Marshmallow God: No, I thought of it sense I'M the one writing the story!!!  
  
Presea: MUST....... CATCH....... TAIL! (chases a goat)  
  
Clef: I STILL DON'T HAVE MY ICE CREAM!!!  
  
Lantis: RIDE LIKE THE WIND, BULLSEYE!!! (jumps on a goat)  
  
Goat: MaAaAaAaAa!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Goats REALLY make that sound! seriously!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tatra: Ticky ticky ticky ticky.... hif hif.... I smell another Ham Ham!  
  
Fuu: Hif hif... hif hif... me too!!!  
  
Tatra: Hi! I'm Hamtaro! What's your name?  
  
Fuu: I'm Oxnard! Do you know what time it is?  
  
Tatra: IT'S HAMTARO TIME!!!  
  
Fuu: No, silly! It's Burger King!  
  
Presea: But my chicken's not till Saturday!  
  
Lantis: WOAH bullseye!  
  
Mokona The Marshmallow God: Come, My Yak friends!!!  
  
YAKS: Mooooooooo!  
  
Mokona: Puuu.......  
  
Hikaru: Stop it, you poohead!  
  
Umi: LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN! WE MUST GO TELL THE PRESIDENT!  
  
Eagle: HAPPY WEDNSDAY!!!  
  
Clef: Oh boy! Is it Wednsday already?!  
  
Tatra: Hi! I'm Ryo-Ohki! Meow!  
  
Fuu: EEK! A cat! A nasty old cat!  
  
Hikaru: Squeek squeek! We have to get the bell around the cat's neck!  
  
Umi: Squeek Squeek! What a great Idea, Mousey!  
  
Lantis: Squeek squeek! But how do we do that?  
  
Hikaru: Squeek Squeek! Don't worry! I already did it while he was sleeping!  
  
Umi: Squeek Squeek! You're so great, Mousey!  
  
Hikaru: Hey, Mr. Cat! I told them that phony story! Now you're gonna let me live, right?  
  
Eagle: MEEEEEOOOOOOOW!!!  
  
Hikaru: Uh... Mr. Cat?  
  
*Eagle eats Hikaru*  
  
Presea: HAPPY HAPPY WEDNSDAY FROM ALL OF US TO YOU! WE WISH IT WASN'T WEDNSDAY SO WE COULD PARTY TOO!!!  
  
Lantis: Here I am to save to DAAAAY!!!  
  
Tatra: Oh, wow! It's Mighty Mouse! Wait, I'M Mighty Mouse!!!  
  
Mokona The Marshmallow God: Gee wiz, the roots are so thick, I can't tell whether it's raining or Tuesday!  
  
Eagle: But it isn't raining OR Tuesday!  
  
Mokona the Marshmallow God: Stop it, you're making me lose my train of thought..... what were we talking about?  
  
Eagle: Trains.  
  
Mokona the Marshmallow God: Oh yes! Trains used to be a very common means of transportation! But I just HATE sales calls!  
  
Fuu: Tell me about it. I have to fall asleep every night I eat an elk!  
  
Umi: And those chicken wings were gooooooooood.....  
  
Tarta: Hey, why haven't I gotten any dialogue in this chapter?!  
  
Mokona: Pu puu!  
  
Tarta: Well! Of all the worms!  
  
Fuu: It's Hamtaro time!  
  
Tatra: Ticky ticky kuushie kuushie woo!  
  
Fuu: HAM-TA-RO! When we work together, it's a feather!  
  
Mokona the Marshmallow God: NOOOOO! NOT THE ACCURSED SONG!!!  
  
Lantis: I'm Pinky and the Brain! Pinky and the Brain! One is a genius, the other's in-sane!!!  
  
Eagle: I'm Pinky AND the brain! Narf!  
  
Mokona the Marshmallow God: OMG Mokona! How could you let me fall apart?! I still haven't carried out my GRAND MASTER PLAN!  
  
[Lina Inverse appears]  
  
Mokona: Puu?  
  
Lina: It is darker that twilight, redder than blood....  
  
Clef: Did someone say ICE CREAM?!  
  
Lina: Within the passage of time, thine great name hath been buried...  
  
Umi: Yes, I would like a cookie!  
  
Lina: I vow in this darkness in front of these fools, Lend me thy power to abolish this foe! DRAGOOOOON SLAVE!!!  
  
(((((( KABOOOOOOOOM! )))))))  
  
[... at which point in time Cephiro is completely destroyed]  
  
[... AGAIN]  
  
E  
  
N  
  
D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You know, I think this one ACTUALLY had a little bit of a plot to it, although there was WAY too much Hamtaro for my taste. But then again, I'M the one who wrote it in there! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! R&R plz! ^_^ Pu pu!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
